


Mei 9

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2009.  Godchild universe.





	Mei 9

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2009. Godchild universe.

Oh, Uncle Duo! You didn’t have to bring me flowers!

Who says they’re for you… maybe I brought them for this little guy here?

Well, he’s a really generous and sharing kid, and he’ll share with his Mommy.

Oh God, that’s so weird… you can’t be a mother!

You sound just like Dad.

We’re old, Princess… give us time to adjust.

Oh, so ancient! Shall I call the nurse to bring you a walker so you can get over here and give me a hug?

Don’t be cheeky, brat… or you’re not getting the Hershey bar a smuggled in for you.

Chocolate? You brought me chocolate? I love you, Uncle Duo… now gimme!

Here… don’t choke on it trying to inhale it. Am I allowed to hold him?

Of course. You’re on the list with Mom and Dad.

I am? Way to make a guy feel special!

You are ‘special’. At least that’s what Uncle Trowa says. Or maybe that was ‘peculiar’…

Smart-ass…

Language, Uncle Duo.

Oh crap! Not that again! It took me months when you were little! Your Mom is still giving me a hard time over ‘shit’ being your third word.

It was? Are you serious?

You’ve never heard that story? Dadda… Momma… and shit? I tried and tried to get you to say Uncle or Duo or even Maxwell, and out you popped with ‘shit’. Your Mom was pissed.

I… can imagine.

She threatened to cut my God father rights off if I didn’t watch my mouth. Hey there, little guy… what big, dark eyes you have! Oh, you’re going to be a handful, you are… I can tell already.

You really think? He’s been pretty quiet so far.

Give him time, Princess. He’s a Chang… no mistaking that. Get ready for a stubborn streak a mile and a half wide.

Great…

Kids… they’re your parents revenge. Don’t worry… Uncle Duo will be around to baby-sit now and again.

About that… I was kind of hoping that God father Duo would be around to baby-sit now and again.

Of course I… wait… how do you mean that?

Would it be all right, do you think, if you were Alexander’s God father too? I mean… are there rules about that sort of thing?

Well, you know my motto about rules…

So… is that a yes?

Of course, Princess! I would be most honored.

Thanks, Uncle Duo.

Oh! Look at him stretch! You’re a big boy, aren’t you? Such a handsome little guy!

Oh please… he looks like a frog!

…

Uncle Duo? What?

Something in my eye, Princess… just something in my eye. Hey, there little tadpole… welcome to the family.


End file.
